In the end
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A dire man in need of help..shattered.   Requested fic by ttobba.   Rated M for swearing and violence.. Sorry it's short and terribly emo. Dx


AN; I haven't written in a while and the computer I'm using now is way better than mine, but the keyboard is weird and makes my fingers feel heavy after a while of typing. D:

I hope you enjoy it.

Inspired by `` Arms of an angel `` by Sara McLachlan.

To ttobba : I'm SO sorry I haven't written in a while. Alot of stuff going on and just plain ol' writers block. So I appologize for not putting it out sooner but..yeah. Life was just hectic and shit. Sorry! Leave me another request if you'd like. I don't mind it. =3

Thanks for waiting~!

Requested fic : Sullivan the bad guy is an asshole.

It's a re-make of a certain cutscene but with my own flair, I also forgot most of the cutscene since I haven't played DR2 in a while.

Dedicated to N8r my fiance, and ttobba since it's his requested fic. Enjoy. ~

* * *

" SULLIVAN!" I couldn't believe it. Thing began to flash by as soon as he shot Rebecca and everything changed drastically. I stood in front of Katey, holding her tight behind me not wanting her to be shot.

Sullivan began to turn and run out of the door, Stacey had jumped up from her spot in the chair by this point, Rebecca's dead body going cold next to us, a crumpled heap of the woman she was.

Sullivan then quickly turned, aiming his pistol right to me. And then it happened. Time slowed down to a sickening hault. I froze, motionless with no idea why or how or even what was happening. It was a half a second, the bullt coming towards my chest, swirling in the air, I felt like was watching the matrix or some other odd action movie..the scene was in slow motion...and then my worst fear.

Katey pulled out from behind me, jumped, and took the bullet. She hit the ground in a puddle of blood. Sullivan ran out of the door and everything seemed to go back to normal pace. I stood there, not knowing what I was doing. Scared to look down but hearing Stacey scream. The screams echoed into my head as Samantha's death played through my mind. I looked down to see my daughter limp on the ground, just like Rebecca, her arms out..lying in a pool of her own blood. Stacey was frantically covering her with blankets and trying to stop the blood from streaming out of her. She looked up at me, screaming and saying something but my mind wasn't computing what was coming out. I began to move slowely, and then a bit quicker, I got to my knees and grabbed Katey, holding her to my chest I felt the tears come like fireworks. She slowly turned her head to me, a trail of blood coming out of her small lips.

" D..d...daddy..."

I held her tight, it felt as though time slowed and Stacey wasn't there...

" Yes Katey? "

The tears exploded out of me, wetting my daughter in my arms, bleeding to death. I felt helpless and sick, my stomach turned and turned as if it was a tornado inside me. She looked at me, one eye half closed, the other completly closed.

" D...daddy...your...my..best...daddy.."

And with that she went limp and began to go cold. I froze, and then buried my face into her small, cold, form, blood still dripped and now covered my hands, clothes, the floor..I blocked Stacey out. I shook violently as I cried.

My thoughts turned to the day Katey was born. Her even smaller form cradled in my arms as I rocked her in the hospital. She was asleep. I leaned down and whispered to the blessing in my arms. .. " You're my best girl. "

I continued to shake, feeling Stacey's arms wrap around me I didn't care. Everything was for nothing. There was no reason to go on. Sullivan was long gone by now..walking free after trying to shoot me..Katey took the bullet. That fucking BASTARD.

I placed Katey down on the floor before I stood, seething.

" WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! " I threw a chair, Stacey jumped back, tears in her own eyes.

" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE BOTH OF THEM AWAY FROM ME! "

I hollered and threw another chair before slamming my fist into the wall.

" IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR..." I felt weak...fell to my knees. A grown man, shattered.

I began to hold Katey again, screaming at her lifeless pale body.

" LIVE. KATEY. LIVE. IT'S DADDY...YOU'RE MY BEST GIRL...LIVE...PLEASE..GOD...LIVE.."

Stacey winced as she watched me suffer...

There was nothing left...

Sam was dead.

Katey was dead...and it was my fucking fault...I couldn't save them...but I could be with them...yes...yes I could...

I looked over, seeing Sullivan's discarded pistol..he must have dropped it before running. I ran to it, grabbed it before I grabbed Stacey and threw her out of the room and into the hallway. She screamed, screaming at me, pouding her fists on the glass. I locked the door before going towards Katey and sitting on the couch. I pulled her up onto my lap, put the gun to the side of my head...

" Katey..daddy's coming..."

I pulled the trigger.

BAM.

* * *

The end.

Sorry it was tragic and emo. D: I know Chuck wouldn't actually shoot himself but..whatever.

Hoped you liked it. Sorry it was short. Dx

PS.

I'm writing a new fanfic for RDR. Jack finds love..in a weird way! No zombies allowed. Lol.

Keep an eye out for it, alot of thought and planning is going into this!


End file.
